Eyes of Ra
by ManhattanNewsie
Summary: When a blood fued leaves The O'Rylie sisters without a home, what will happen when they meet the News Boys of Manhattan and Brooklyn?formily Blood of a Scabber.PLEZZZ REVIEW
1. Intro

**Authors note: plezzz R&R...this is my 1st story and i want any kind of comments. I am putting a description ofmy OC's becuse im bad a discribing them in the contents of the story. I'm also sry for any spelling mistakes. THANK YOU : )**

OC Characters:

Evelyn O'Rylie

Figure: Slim but curvy

Height: 5' 2"

Hair: Mahogany; Waist length; Gentle curl

Eyes: Bright Emerald green with a ring of light blue around the edge

Skin: Fair

Nickname: Evy

Info: 

A beautiful singer, loves to read, sweet but not in that annoying kind of way, EXTRMLY shy, intelligent and well educated, vary low self-confidence, kind, finds it harder to trust people and open up to them, easy to talk to, after she gets to know someone she is fun to be with and has a great since of humor, _usually_ can control her temper, doesn't like having her sister always standup to people for her. She is charming and vary beautiful.

Samantha O'Rylie

Figure: Tall, thin but not so skinny she looks sick

Height : 5' 4"

Hair: Light Brown with natural blond highlights, elbow length with a slight wave

Eyes: A deep hazel almost yellow with some dark green speckles

Skin: natural

Nickname: Sam, Samatha

Info:

A good fighter, likes to play and joke around, outgoing, good with boys,likes to gambleand play cards, funny, street smart, short fused and can be bad tempered, likes to take charge and be the leader, often gets in trouble and has to be bailed out by Evelyn, Brave. She is Extremely attractive and alluring.

Prelude

Ever since they were babies, Samantha and Evelyn have watched each others backs. Samantha broke a vase, Evelyn figured a way to repair it before anyone found out. Evelyn figured was being intimidated by someone, Samantha always came in helped (someone usually ending up with a black eye). They were always there for each other, but now, the O'Rylie sisters are facing more then broken vases and bullies.


	2. There's Only Us

"How can a night so frozen be so scalding hot, how can a morning so mild be so raw"

Rent

After four stressful hours, Evelyn broke the silence that had filled the room since ten, "He's not back yet, he was supposed to be back three hours ago. Sam, something's happened."

Samantha sat at the window looking down at the dark street below. "Soon Evy, he'll be back soon.", but as hard as she tried she couldn't hide the worry in her voice. Evy returned to her seat and attempted to read. She picked up the first book she saw, The Phantom of the Opera, her favorite. Still, even that couldn't get her mind off her father.

Three minutes, fifteen minutes, a half hour, forty-five minutes, two hours and still no one returned home.

Evy slammed the book shut, "Some things wrong, I know it, something's is really wrong!"

"Calm down Evelyn!" Sam uncurled herself from her position in the window and stood in front of Evy's chair, "Nothings wr…"

BAM…BAM…BAM

In lighter situation, one without the concern of a missing parent, the sisters would felt extremely bad for the door. For it was receiving more of a beating then a particularly scrawny boxer.

BAM…BAM…BAM

Evelyn, who was the unfortunate one to be standing closest to the door, reached out and, trembling, turned the old brass knob. There stood the man who Evy had trusted more even more then her sister…her father.

He rushed in and quickly closed the door behind him and locked it. The usually handsome man was pale and disheveled. As Sam looked at him, she saw the beginnings of a black eye, there was blood on his shirt, and he was missing a shoe. He said nothing but handed them a small pouch of money and two bags.

"Put as much as you can fit in these," the two girls stood there in silence, half stunned and half bewildered. There father stared at each of them waiting expectantly. "NOW!" he screamed and they ran to their rooms, filling the bags until the stitching was about to pop. They hurried out, back to the den, were their father was sitting with is head in his hands, looking distraught and forlorn.

"What's going o…" Sam was cut off.

"There's no time." he drew both of them into a tight hug. "I love you so much…don't you ever forget that." he kissed each of them on the foreheads, "I wont you to run, get out of here, as far as you can you got me!". They shook there heads slowly.

There were rough men's voices coming from behind the door closely followed by 3 more loud bangs. He pushed them towards the fire escape and onto the cold, rusty, metal platform. He gave his daughters one last kiss goodbye and closed the shade.

Silently they made their way down the ladders and landed lightly on the smooth cobble stone. They paused and listened, heads tilted upward, for any sign of what was happing in there much loved home above.

The crash of a door being broken down, men's voices : angry and harsh, a single gun shot, then silence.

Sam grabbed Evy's hand and started running. They ran until you could just see the sun's golden rays on the horizon. Evelyn stopped and sat on some nearby steps , "I can't…can't run anymore." Sam joined her on the steps, "So," Sam looked up at the sun streaked sky, "What the hell…do we do now?"

Evy was about to speak when a voice came from behind them.

"May I…ah…help you two ladies?"

They turned and saw…


	3. Jack Kelly

"I hate to sound childish, ungrateful, I don't like to moan. But do you know represent anyone's cause but your own?"

Evita

(Evelyn's POV)

"May I…a…Help you two young ladies?"

I turned around and looked at a man, about 50 or 60. He has glasses and a battered bowler hat. Sam stood up to address the man. I couldn't move I just sat there, trying to hold back the hot tears that were rolling down my face.

"I'm so sorry sir, we were just leaving," Sam stepped of the stoop and onto the chilly sidewalk, "come on Evy."

"May I ask what's wrong?" The man bent down to look at my face. He sounded so kind and sincere. I could not hold back the tears any longer. The man put his hand on my shoulder as I continued to sob into my hands.

"It's our father sir, he's…" Sam looked at the ground.

"He's gone," I uttered though my sobs, "he's gone." He gently pulled me up.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll get you a nice, hot cup of tea." He guided me through the door and into a small parlor-type room behind a large, shabby front desk.

Fifteen minutes later, I was siting on a couch sipping hot tea while Sam recounted what had happened. "That's that, and we ended up here Mr.Kloppmen…by the way…where _is_ here?"

"Here….is da Manhattan Newsboys logdin' house," A boy, about 17 or so, walked into the room. The boy was tallish, with slightly rumpled sandy hair and held himself confidently, almost swaggering as he walked. Still, his brown eyes took in everything with ease, as if he knew how things worked and was merely waiting for something interesting to happen. "You didn't wake us up Kloppmen, hows we gonna sell papes wit our eyes shut?" he looked at Sam then at me, "Whats going on?"

"I do believe that these two young ladies are in need of some assistence," he said turning to us, "Well, if you wouldn't mind sharing a room with boys, I'm sure they would be happy to make room for you."

Sam looked at me, then at kloppmen, then at the boy, then back at me. I knew that face all to well. Pride. She was going to decline. Her damn pride was going to put us in a place I didn't want to be…on the streets. So…I disided to step in.

"We wouldn't mind at all Mr.Kloppmen, thank you." I gave Sam a quick glance that told her to keep her mouth shut and all opinions to herself. She looked back at me with a look of irritation and defeat, just like the ones she gave to father every time he caught her sneaking out or in an cough intristing situations with whoever she was dateing at the time.

"This heres Jack Kelly," Kloppman motioned to the boy who had walked in earlier. "He'll show ya up at the bunks." he turned to Jack, "Take good care of them Cowboy."

Jack nodded and and lead the way up an old, dark wooden starcase. "What shud I call yous?" he said in a gentle voice.

"I'm Samantha, but please call me Sam," She smiled at him and walked up beside him. And so the flurting begins! I laughed to myself…well out loud.

Jack turned and looked at me, "Whats so funny?" he said smiling

"Nothing…I'm Evelyn or Evy…whatever you like." Jack continued walking up the stairs until we reached a small landing with two doors leeding of it. He pointed to the door on the left.

"This is the wash room," then he pointed to the right, "and this here is the bording room. There is a spare bunk on the end."

I looked into the room, there were about…o 20 to 25 boys siting down on bunks or getting ready to leave. They all looked up and became silent.

What the hell haveI gottin us into?


	4. Poker

"And I know that he knows I'm

Unfaithful and it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy,

I can see him dying"

It has been two weeks to the day since our father…well…since we left home, and its taking some time for me to adjust to newsie life, unlike my sister. It's been tough for me not to get any time to myself anymore. I like to be alone at times, which creates conflict between me and…well, the newsies. Sam seems to get along with everyone. She says I am just too quite, I say I have a lack of interest of direct attention. Two **COMPLETELY **different things. Jack is now determined to change my "lack of interest of direct attention".

"WAKE UP!" Jack yelled in my ear while jumping on the end of my bed. He says he's establishing himself as my older brother. He acts like that is a good thing. He has been watching out for me the last few days and…well I have been keeping a closer eye on Sam for him. Looking closer at her interests, mainly in who she likes.

"Ok…Evy…tonight we are having a poker game." He said as he sold another pape to a passing woman, "And _where _will you be?" He gave me that _we talked about this before_ look. We had often talked about it on my way to work. I work at The American Museum of Natural History, just like my father. He is…I mean…was a highly acclaimed curator. Ever since I can remember, I was around historical artifacts. I started working there when I was 10. Now, the head of the museum found me fit to handle the articles myself. It doesn't pay much but it's a great place.

"I," I shot back at him with the same smug tone "will be finishing the book, which you didn't let me finish _last_ night because you wanted me to talk to whats his name…Racetrack." He looked at me with an exasperated look on his face, and then promptly started poking me in the sides sending me into fits of uncontrollable giggles.

"The poker game," I said as I tried to get him to stop, "STOP IT!" He gave me one last poke in the ribs and continued walking. We were walking to drop me off at work. It was about 6 blocks away, not too far.

"The poker game will be in da lodgin house at 9, and you'll be dar…with your nose **OUT **of a book." He tried to do an _I am a very stern father _face. HELL, he is so bad at it, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So when do you want me to come pick you up?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why do I need to be picked up? Shouldn't you be with Sam? You know…making out…firting…or for God sakes TELLING HER HOW YOU FEEL?"

Jack turned red. "She doesn't like me Evelyn! I'v seen the way she lookes at all the other boys" He looked down and out.

"And you should see the way she looks at you." I smiled at him as I stepped onto the threshold of the museum, "I'll be home at 9 Jack and I'll walk by myself," I held up a hand, "I'll be fine…hey whose commin tonight?"

"Brooklyn" He stated as if I knew what he was talking about.

"O good, I can't wait to share a drink with the bridge!"

"I mean, da Brooklyn newsies, Spot Conlon's boys." He turned to leave.

"HEY JACK? Who's Spot Conlon?" Jack looked over his sholder.

"Brooklyn." He threw his hands in the air and smiled at my frustation. I moved to open the door when it hit me…I was back at square one. "JACK!" I called to him but he was to far away. "URGH!" I opened the door to the museum. "The sooner I get out of here," I said to myself, "The sooner I can find out who this Spot is."

Work seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't think about what I was doing. I was thinking about what this "Spot Conlon" would be like. I tend to image people's personalites the way I want them to be. I pictured him, or is it a her? Well, anyways, I pictured "it" tall, brown-eyed, curly-haired, and maybe even gay. All these things were going through my mind as I was organizing scrolls.

"Evelyn, you with us today?" my boss, Akil asked me. I looked at him as he pulled me back to reality.

"It's 9 o'clock. You should get going. See you tomorrow." he smiled and waved as I walked out the door. As I walked home I saw a bunch of newsies. I had never seen them before, but then, I don't know many newsies. They were shouting out things at me like "hey sweetheart, are you lost?". It was embarrassing and annoying. They kept following me. So, I decided to go to Davids.

I had met David last week, and we ended up being good friends. He was into reading, writing, and not so much singing, but I understood that. We would talk about books that we had read, and one day I went over to borrow a book. I met his family. Les, Sarah, and his parents. Les is a cutie! He's so funny too! Sarah, well, she is…moving on. His parents are nice people. They said that whenever I need a place to stay, I'm always welcome there.

"Hey, Les. Is David home?" I asked standing outside their front door. Les smiled and told me he was getting ready for the poker game.

"I can't go. David says I'm to young. I'm near ten!" I just looked at Les and started laughing. Just then, Sarah walked into the room. I don't hate her, or love her for that matter. She is fat and ugly, and well, I don't like the way she treats her brothers. I just smiled as she walked into the room, she just stood there, yelling at Les for not picking up his dirty socks.

"Don't go so hard on him, Sarah. It's not the end of the world. One pair of socks." David said trying to defend Les. Sarah just glared at him, and stormed off to her room.

"Touchy, touchy." Les said when she left the room. I wanted to go now. It was getting boring there. Plus, I wanted to see the gay Spot Conlon.

"You almost ready, Davey?" I asked, starting to get impatient. He grabbed his jacket, told his parents we were leaving, and walked me out. There was almost no silence between us that night. We talked about Phantom of the Opera.

"Thank God, we're here." I said laughing. He just looked at me and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him. We walked up the stairs and the boys were already playing poker. THEY WERE THERE! The ones I had seen on my way home. They were better looking in the light. I sat down on my bed trying to avoid the cold stares from all of them. One of them came over to me, Mush, I think. He told me I should play just one game. Blink came over and begged me. I had to say yes. But there was just one thing, I don't know how to play poker. So I'm here, asking all these questions, accidently showing my hand to the other guys. Sam was really mad at me for stealing the spotlight. I just looked up at her and smiled. There was this one boy who was especially mean.

"Jack, why is _she _here. She doesn't belong. She ain't that pretty, so you ain't with her or nothing." Jack stared at him, wanted to say something, then started laughing.

"I mean, Sam here, she talks. She knows what she is doing. And not to mention, she's pretty. And she uses SMALLER WORDS! I mean I'm not stupid or nothing, but she's a fucking dictionary on legs?" he was really mad. I don't even know who he was!

"What's wrong with being a dictionary on legs?" David asked, offended by this comment.

"Shut up, Mouth." the stupid ass said to David. At this, I stood up, threw my cards in the mystery boy's face, grabbed my book, and left. I went up onto the roof to sit and read. I knew Jack would be mad at me for doing this, but this kid was intolerable!

"Oh, beautiful performance! Now she left!" Jack said. I could hear him all the way from on the roof. I just opened my book to where I had left off. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I just kept to my reading, I had decided I hated that boy.


	5. so he's not gay?

"Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl... "

I herd footsteps coming closer to me. I looked up expecting to see an angry Jack. Instead, Jack was standing there with Mush by his side.

"And how may I help you fine gentlemen?" I forced a small smile.

"Well we were hoping you would come back down and sit with me and Jack when we played?" Mush looked at you hopefully.

"We'll miss ya down dare," Jack said kneeling on the ground. I really didn't want to go back down, not with that boy insulting me on my nonexistent card playing skills, and with that group of boys I ran into on my way home. I looked up at the boys.

"I _can't_ go back down there, I'm sorry, I just don't _belong._" Mushed sighed and sat down next to me. "I'm not even a newsie." I looked over at Jack who was now sitting in front of me.

"Of course you belong Evelyn, your family. And let me tell ya, there are mad manhattan newsies down there because of what Spot said about ya, and…" I cut him off.

"**_THAT _**was Spot Conlon!" I said in surpise. HE looked a lot different then I expected him to, actually, he didn't look that bad. What im I saying he's a jurk!

"So he is a boy…" I mumbled to myself. Mush laughed but Jack didn't hear what I said, thank God.

"Yes, that's Spot, now come back down." I followed Him and Mush back to the Fire escape.We went through the window and I noticed that Spot staring at me. I keept my eyes off of him and went to my bed. Mush sat down on my bed while Jack went to the table to sit next to Sam.

"Ok imma teach ya how to play poker." Mushed said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"_Muuuuuuuuuush _do I need to know how to play poker? I meen it's not like I'm going to be playing again anytime soon, especially with the great Spot Conlon." I wined at him.

"Jack was right, you aren't quite." I laughed as he passed out the cards. He explaned the rules and what I had to try to do. It all went right over my head, but we had a great time. We talked about the newsies and the strike that had happened a month ago.

* * *

"And then out of no where, Brooklyn comes in we beet 'em! **PAPES EVERYWHERE**!" Mush said with a jump. 

"I don't see whats to great about Brooklyn." I looked over at Spot and…he was looking right back at me! Then I noticed he was one of the boys who had followed me on my way home. This only increased my dislike of the boy. "Mush…is it true…what he said?" I put down my cards. Once again, I lost. I laughed at my weak hand.

"NO…**_NEVER!_** And don't let _anyone_ make you think that. It wasn't right of him to say anything about you when he doesn't even know you, _AND_ he shouldn't have compared you to Sam." He scoped up the cards and put them in his pockit. I looked over at the table again.

I looked away quikly, "Mush he keeps staring at me."

Mush looked at Spot then back at me. He shrugged, "And I have meet him before, today on my way home I ran into a group of boys and ya know, the whole 'are you lost sweethaert?' 'Where you goin honey?' So I ignored them and I went to Davie's because they were following me."

Mush looked amused "You _ignored _Spot Conlon, nice. You have to have been the first girl to ever do that."

"So..." I wiserped to Mush, "He's not gay?"

"WHAT? No...no he's vary much into girls.And girls are into him."

"O…I understand…he's just not Spot Conlon, he's **_Spot Conlon_: The Ladies Man**." I gave a fake high-pitched girlish giggle.

Mush and I burst out laughing only stoping when we were getting odd looks from surounding newsies.

By now, the younger newsies were asleep and the poker game was brokein off. Everyone sat down and talked to whomever. Mush went to hangout with…I think Jack called him Kid Blink, and Jack and Sam were nowhere in sight. Finley maby he'll tell her that he likes her. I smiled to myself. Then I looked at Mush and Kid Blink again, they were talking to Spot. I grabed my book and countined my reading on the pharose of Eygpt. It was what I was working on at the musaem. Just as I was about to start the chapter on the Nile I felt my bed sink down. I slowly looked up to see The Great Spot Conlon himself.

"Evy I'm_…_sorry." He said, I superesed the urge to laugh because it sounded like he had naver done a thing like apolgise before. "I shouldn't have said those…things about yous."

"Um…thank you Spot." I gave him a small smile. "It's ok though, what you said was true. Sam is a lot more agreeable to be around then me."

He looked at me funny; boy, this kid has staring problems!

"Well, lest you're smart, and you're not a loud mouth like David over there." Then he looked at the floor, "and your just as prity as your sista."

Feeling my face get hot I looked back down at my book, hopeing he wouldn't notice.

"Well, the game's back on and I'm goin back to play." He smiled and then headed for the table.

I saw Jack and Sam walk back in. Sam looked like she was walking on air, but Jack, ooooo he didn't look so hot. He came over to my bed and sat where Spot was currently seated.

"Jack whats wrong?" I closed my book and put it back under my pillow.

"She doesn't like me Evy."

"You asked her?" I moved closer to him.

"No."

"She _told_ you?"

"She told me she liked someone _else_."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" He looked over at the poker game. I followed his gaze and gave a node of understanding. Sam was talking to Spot.

"Jack...Mush told me how Spot dosn't stay with girls long, maybe..." I traled off. Sam seemed very happy untill now. Spot must have said something that she didn't like.

"For someones whose talking to the guy she likes she doesn't look to happy." I said looking at Jack again. Jack straghtend up. I looked to see what was going on. What I saw was an annoyed Sam, and an aproching Spot.

"Hey Spot," Jack said not looking at him "What cha need?"

"I need at talk at ya."

I wonder whats going on, Sam seems upset, Jack _is_ upset, and Spot Conlon has something to do with it.


	6. The Eye

"I wake in the loneliness of sunrise  
when the deep purple heaven turns blue  
And start to pray, as I pray each day, that I'll hear some word from you.  
I lie in the loneliness of evening looking out on a silver-flaked sea  
and ask the moon, how soon, how soon, will my love appear to me?  
Will my love appear to me?"

Who knows what Spot and Jack talked about that night. I waited for an hour for them to come back but they never did, so I decided to go to bed. The next morning Jack was still nowhere in sight. I woke up early and decided I would leave for work without Jack. Some much-needed time alone for thinking was on my schedule. Lately things have been going missing at the museum. Just yesterday, a man walked in looking for my father, I told him he was now deceased and he smiled.

"Very well then Miss. O'Rylie, I'm sure we'll meet again." Then he just walked out.

I grabbed my books and started for the stairs. I walked past that big, old desk. Just then, Jack came through the door.

"Hi Evy." He looked so much happier then the night before.

"Hi" we stopped and smiled at each other.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Depends" I leaned against the desk.

"Spot isn't that bad of a guy."

"That's a statement Jack not a question." I shifted my books in my hands.

"I know." he smiled and then looked up the stairs, "I'm gonna go wake up the boys, da you wanna wait till I come back to walk you to work?"

"No, I'll go by myself today Cowboy." I made my way to the door.

"Evelyn," I turned and looked at Jack on the stairs. "'Member what I said about Spot."

I sighed "Yes Jack, see you tonight" I walked to the door and pulled it open. I walked…No I am sorry…fell out the door. Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground. I looked back to see what I feel on. It was more like whom did I fall on. There sitting on the steps, legs stretched out, was Spot. He just sat there smiling at me not bothering to help me up.

"Good Morning." he said in a cocky tone.He stretched as I glarded at him then picked myself up. My hands were scretched and bleeding. I wiped them on the bottem of my skirt, and picked up my books.

I mumbled to myself "_yeah Jack not that bad of a guy_." Spot folded his arms behind his head.

"I guess you's fallen for me?" O This boy was going to drive me insane.

"Don't complament yourself Conlon…and thank you for triping me." I started to walk away when I noticed Spot was in front of me…HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?

"You know, I really wasn't trying to trip you" I tried to move around him but he steped in front of me.

"_Really _I _wasn't_, I thought you were Bumlets." _riiiiiiiiiight _I put my hands on my hips

"Then why didn't you help me up?" I looked at him…wow he has amazing eyeeeees…THERE I GO AGAIN…talking about this burte like that, like accultauy care that his eyes are grayish-blue and they would make anyone stop and….o hes talking.

"It was just to damn funny watching you fall." he laughed and I pushed past him. I started to walk when he grabed my hand.

"Wait wait wait wait….I'm _sorr_…"

"You know Spot Conlon, after seeing you last night; I thought you were a rude, bothersome, jerk." He fliped his hair.

"And what do you think of me now?" I got close to his face, and…he is still holding my hand. "**_You're _**a cocky, self-centered, PIG!" For a moment, he lost, just then for a moment he lost that cool and collected air about him.

"Well you're a…a…a…" Then he's tone changed again, it was soft and…no….not…caring? Was that care? "Hands bleeding." There was an awkward pause. He unrolled his sleeve and gently wiped off the blood. Can you say mood swing? He looked up from my hand. He's eyes seemed different, almost brighter. I have to admit it, he is very handsome. He stared down at me, making my stumach flip. I started to blush under his intense gaze. I looked down then back at him and saw that he was blushing to.

"EVY!" Someone from behind Spot yelled. He droped my hand and quickly turned around. Sam was running at Spot and I. "Can I walk you to work today?" She then turned and faced Spot. "_**Hi**_ Spot"

"Hey, um…I'll see you later bye." He walked back though the door. We stared at him and then started walking to the museum.

"How's everything my dear baby sister?" Sam put her arm around me.

"I'm not a baby anymore Sam, and everythings ok.What about you, you looked awfully happy after talking to Jack last night." She smiled and added a liitle bounce to her step.

"Well, we talked about some of the boys that were at the poker game." O yes that ment Spot.

"And which one?" I looped my arm around hers.

"Spot…my God is he not the most wonderful boy I could have met!" she could have met, of course. We reached the museum and I said good-bye to Sam. She really likes Spot. I wonder how Spot feels about her. These thoughts past through my head all day. That is untill Akil deliverd a parcil to me.

"Evy, this just came for you, and…it's from your father." I looked down at the package. It was small and square wrapped in plain brown paper.

"Should I open it?" I looked at it. It was from my father, _my _father!

"Yes child! And quickly." I riped it open and lifted the smooth lid of a wooden box. Inside was a necklace with a small eye trinket on the glimmering chain.

"The eye of Ra." Akil breathed, "You father was looking in Eygpt for years to find this! Then he setled down and started a family." Akil took the necklace and put it around my neck. "I thought he never found it…" I looked at the blue and gold eye. It was beautiful, with a green stone set for the center of the eye. It was cold agenst my skin. Then I looked in the box again, there was a paper. I unfolded it and instinly recognized father's messy scroll. I read it aloud:

My Darling Daughters,

If you are reading this, then I have left this earth. This is the Eye of Ra. It dates back farther then any other artifact found. It also gives the location of emerald minds in Egypt. Yes, they are there. I give it to you to protect, I know this is a lot to ask of anyone, but it is important that it stay safe. I love you both with all my haert and though I wish I had more time with you, I belave you both I will grow into beautiful young wemon.

Love forever and a day,

Daddy

Akil let me go early today. I had to find Sam, she need to see this. I went to the lodging house and ran through that the door.

"Koppmen!" I gasped, "Where's Sam?" I watched him as he wiped down the desk.

"She left here not to long ago, said she was going to Brooklyn." I picked up a rage and started wipeing down the bottom where Kloppmen couldn't reach.

"Figures" I mumbled

"The Spot Conlon really captured her heart." I sighed

"Well this is more important then Spot!" I said loader then I really ment to.

"Whats going on Evy?" Kloppmen put his rag down on the table.

"I got this," I toched the eye "from my father today."

"But I thought your father was…"

"Yes he is but he sent this to me and Sam before that. So I have to tell Sam." Just then, Jack walked in.

"What about Sam?" Jack walked over to me and leaned on the desk. I do not have a clue why Sam has not fallin head over heals for this guy. He cares for her so much. I have to get to Sam…and I know just how to.

"_Jack_…Wanna go to Brooklyn?"


	7. Spot Conlon

"When you're way up high, you look below  
at the world you left  
and the things you know,  
little more than a glance  
is enough to show  
you just how small you are."

"No," He said plainly "why Evy?"

"I need to see Sam, please Jack." I said giving him a pleading look. He sighed and stood up straight.

"I can take you to the bridge but then I have to go to see Sarah." Jack looked annoyed.

"Why do you need to see her?" I didn't like Sarah, she is so mean and she has mood swings worse then Brooklyn Boy.

"David told me it was something about Les but I'm not sure. Come let's go." He put his arm around me and led me out the door.

"Cowboy," I looked up at Jack, he was considerably taller then me, "do you think that Spot really likes Sam?"

"I don' no, Spots not the easiest guy to figure out." There was moment of silence then I spoke again.

"How old is he?"

"16"

"Why does he have a cane?"

"Well. I …a…I don't know…"

"Why is he leader of Brooklyn?"

"I guess because people are scared of him."

"Why?"

"Well he's tough and…why do you want to know?" Jack stopped and tilted his head.

"I just wanted to know more about him…"

"I know why…you **_LIKE_** him!" He smiled at me.

"_No I don't_, he's so frustrating and annoying and…" I counted all the qualities of that cretin on my fingers. I reached the second round on my left hand when Jack stopped me.

"Ok, I get it. He is a cool person, just try to get to know him. He'd leave you alone if he knew who you were"

"And who am I? The dictionary on legs? Sam's little sister. You herd Spot the other night. I'm nothing compared to Sam." By now, we had reached the bridge.

"Don't think that, because I don't, no one else does." He smiled "Spot will be by the docks, you can't miss it!" and with that he walked away. I walked along the bridge. Maybe I do like him…but I hardly know him…and Sam likes him…so I cannot _LIKE _him. Moreover, he is so insufferable! He did apologize to me though, but Mush and Blink made him do that.

"So, no, I don't like him. I **defiantly** do not like…" I looked up and saw Sam walking towered me. Well this is very convenient.

"Evelyn, fancy seeing you here." She said stopping in front of me. "They let you get out early, that's nice of Akil. You know, I haven't seen him in six years." She looked in the direction of the museum.

"Well you see father sent me this at the mu…" She cut me off with a sigh. She seemed anxious. We started walking back to Manhattan.

"Evy that's a very nice necklace but I don't care what's happening at the museum! I have a bigger problem! Spots coming over again tonight and how am I going to act around him?" I cannot believe it. What's happened to her? Is Spot all she cares about now?

"It's more important then Spot Sam, you see this…" She cut me off again.

"What happens if he likes me? What if he doesn't! Do you think he does?" Now this was getting annoying! We had made it to the end of the bridge.

"Why is it always about Spot?" She stopped and put her hands on her hips and gave me a motherly look.

"It's ok if you're jealous Evy. Someday you'll find someone to." JEALOUS? HELL NO! MAD? **YES**!

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN ME, BUT YOUR NOT! YOU'VE CHANGED SAM; YOU NEVER USED TO BE LIKE THIS!" It felt so good to yell at her. In the past weeks, she hasn't been the sister I knew, and I was sick of it.

"IM NOT JEALOUS SAM, NOT OF YOU, NOT ANYMORE! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TOO, SAM!" I started walking away but stopped and looked back at her. She looked awestruck. I started walking again, back to the lodging house.

I got there and went up to my bunk. I laid there thinking about Sam and Spot. They were a good couple. So were Jack and Sam. I guess I feel asleep because Jack woke me up.

"Evy, wake up." He said in a quite voice, "were all down stairs and I want you to come down, I'm lonely." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Can't do anything without me Jack, now can you." I smiled and laughed "Is Spot down there?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why? You want to see him?" Jack smiled at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"I don't like him Jack. I just wanted to know so I can…._avoid_ him." I'm a bad liar. I did want to see Spot. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I had said before.

"Yes he's down there." He smiled at me and wait at the door while I quickly fixed my hair. I followed Jack down stairs and into a room that the boys called "The lounge". It was filled with old chairs, benches and, tables. Most of which looked like they were from Tibby's. There were Old maps on the walls and ,In a frame, A photo of the newsies strike.

"I'll be over here Jack." I said as I walked to a booth in the corner of the room. I looked at the table where the newsies were sitting. There where all the Manhattan boys, Spot and…who was that? There was a new girl at the table. She was very pale with light brown hair that reached her mid-back. I took a closer look at her and saw she had light green eyes. She was seated with Boots and spot. I'd ask about her later, now I'd like to read my book.

Jacks POV

I watched Evy start to read. She needs to come out more. Every one loves her here. All the boys always say how nice and sweet she is. I can't keep thinking about Evy's social issues. I tuned out those thoughts and sat next to Boots, Books, and Spot. Books used to be the only girl at the lodging house. About last month, she hopped a train to Canada because she was fed up with "All you disgusting filthy perverted curb-sucking nincompoops. Thank you, and goodnight." She missed us so she came home. We are all _extremely_ touched.

Boots looked over at Evelyn, "Jack does she not _like_ us or sumtin?" I looked at Boots and shook my head.

"She's just shy that's all. And I think sumtin happened today. She didn't seem quite right when I saw her earlier." I leaned back in my chair and played with my hat in my hands. Books looked around, concern and curiosity on her face.

"Sam mentioned something about that to me." Spot said looking at Evelyn. Now that I think of it, He had been looking at Evelyn ever since we came in. He had told me he didn't like Sam, which was a huge relief. However, he said he wanted to get to know Evy more.

"Spot, remember what you said about Evy last night? Well this is the perfect time to go and get to know her."

"Aaaaw, Spotty, you wanted to get to know her more? How _cute_! It's definitely a first, anyway" she finished in a stage whisper. He glared at her , looked at me and then back at Evy. He nodded and stood up, then sat back down taking a drink from his glass.

"What do I say to her? I don't normally _say_, I _do_." Well this was a twist. Spot Conlon didn't know what to say to a girl.

"And I don't think that will work with Evy somehow." I combed back my hair with my fingers.

"But why not? I _am_ Spot Conlon, after all." Behind him, Books gave a cough and stuck out her tongue, then stole Spot's hat and brushed off her shoulder in a pompous (Spottish) way.

With that, Spot took another drink, grabbed his hat off Book's head, stood up and walked over to Evelyn.

"Jack?" Boot looked at over at me.

"Yeah Boots?"

"Does he like her?" Boots looked back at them with a smile.

"Don' no, but he's sure act'in noivis for Spot Conlon."

Evy's POV

I really wasn't concentrating at all. It was to loud and the book was boring.

"Um…hi" I looked up and saw Spot in front of me. He had his normal cocky smirk on.

"Hey Spot." He sat down next to me and said nothing. Well isn't this nice and awkward. I looked back at Spot, who was still looking at the ground.

"What book are you reading?" He pointed at my book.

"The History of The Pyramids Vol. 5" He was just standing there, just looking over my shoulder. He smelt like he had been drinking. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't like to have people hover over me when I read, it's distracting."

He grabbed the book out of my hands and put it down on the seat next to him. "Then, put down your book, _I_ am a huge distraction. Girls look at me and can't stop. I mean, hell, you're staring at me now." I quickly looked away, he was right. I was staring into those blue eyes. Those blue eyes that belonged to a self-absorbed bastard. I mean really what did **_I_** ever do to **_him_**? I had made up my mind on what I was going to do next…glare at him. Well its not much but **HE STOLE MY BOOK**!

"_It wasn't that good anyway_…" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Spot said looking at me.

"No. nothing. I just was wondering if I could have my book back." he looked at me nodded his head. I thought that he was going to give it back. I _mean_, he nodded his head.

"That sounds right, yeah. You want your book back. Nope, your not getting it back. Well, not tonight. You have to come to Brooklyn if you ever want it back." OK now this boy was really pissing me off.

"What makes _you_ think I would want to come to Brooklyn?" He leaned back and put his arm around me.

"_Oh_ I don't know, maybe someone by the name of Spot Conlon, but that's just a guess." This whole 'I'm the King of Brooklyn' thing has gone to his head.

"No, I thought of a better reason." I pushed his arm from around my shoulders and stood up. "To get my book" I took my book from beside Spot and walked out to the door. I was almost out of the room when someone pulled on my arm. I spun around only to be faced with Spot. He quickly leaned down and kissed me. Now WHAT **THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!** Actually it wasn't that bad…**_WHAT_ THE…I MEAN**… "Spot **STOP**!" I pushed away from him. I looked at Jack, he half way toward me and Spot. I turned and ran up the stairs. I reached my bunk. What happened, Spot kissed me that's what happened. Why did he kiss me. Well he was drunk that's why. "_I HATE HIM_!" I growled throwing myself down on my bed and picking up my book. I read for the longest time till I feel into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a blanket covering me. I sat up noticing that most of the boys had left. Race and Jack were still there getting ready.

"Well hello there!" Race said as he combed back his hair. I smiled at Race. _He_ was nice, unlike Mr. Brooklyn. I stood up and looked for my book, it wasn't on the floor or under my pillow were I useualy kept it.

"Race…have you seen my book?" I looked under the bunk and on the bunk above me, I pulled back the cover of my bed and saw a note. It was incredibly messy :

_You want your book? Come to Brooklyn _

_-Spot Conlon_


	8. Off to Brooklyn

_"The moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to."_

"Can one of you get me to Brooklyn please?" I looked at Race and Jack, "I need to be quick because I have to get to work."

"I'll take ya." Race spoke up "A trip ta Brooklyn might not be so bad." He smiled and placed a new cigar in his mouth.

"Thanks…" I walked to the door followed by Race. As we walked down the street, I felt his eyes on me. I looked up at him.

"Jack's right you're to shy, ya know that?" He stopped and stepped in front of me. "Listen' if you ain't gonna talk, I'm gonna make you talk."

"_How_?" I asked him

"What's ya name?" He asked as we started walking again.

"Um…it's Evelyn?" I see what he's doing…well he wants me to talk.

"What's ya favorite color?"

"Blue" He scrunched up his face. "What? You have something against the color blue?"

He shrugged "Na I just prefer the colorblack myself. What ya do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like to read…"

"Yeah we all know that." He laughed "But ya have to like sumitn else."

"Well…I" What else did I like to do. There are some things like looking through the archives at the museum and well there is singing…but I don't do that often anymore. "_I like to sing," _I said in a small voice.

"You sing? When will I be able to hear you sing? maybe if ya good i'll take you to see Medda." We were half way over the bridge now and we had both stopped to look over the side.

"Maybe soon…What's the chance of me getting my book without running into Spot?" I turned to Race.

"Well I'll put it like this…If it was a race…I wouldn't bet on the horse" He looked back at me.

"I'm guessing that means I'll see him?" I gave a small laugh.

"Most likely… but Evy he's not that bad of a…" I'm sick of hearing this about Spot, there's not one thing nice I can think of about him.

"I know I know! Not that bad a guy! But how can you say that? You saw what he did last night." I truly hated him…I think. I mean yes I hate him! He probably hates me anyway.

Race looked at me "He was drunk Evy, he didn't think." We started walking again closing in on Brooklyn and Spot Conlon.

"What do I do when I see him?" We reached the end of the bridge and race turned to me and…**LAUGHED? HE'S _LAUGHING_ AT ME?**

"You _like_ him." He laughed again.

"**_NO I DO NOT!" _**I retorted back at race. However, all he did was smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spot's POV not POB or DOB or even BOD (don't ask)

"Stupid girl. 'Can I have my book back' oh I give you your book…" I talked to myself as I walked to my room.

"I didn't ask you for a book." someone said from my room. I opened my door to see someone sitting on my bed.

"Hey Shortstuff. I thought I told you never to come in my room. 'Member what happened last time?" I could tell she did by the look of disgust in her face.

"I saw more of my brother then I ever wanted to see." I just laughed at her. "I'm still trying to forget about that." I laid down on my bed next to Shortstuff and opened the book. _History of the pyramids VOL.5_. Who reads stuff like this?

"She's as much of a nerd as Davie." I mumbled to myself.

"Who?" Shortie asked.

"This girl…"

"_What's her name_?"

"Um…I…think its Evy…" I didn't want to make it seem like I was interested in her. Sure, I told Jacky-boy that I had maybe felt a little something for her, but this is my sister and she doesn't need anything about my personal life.

"She's like Davie?"

"Well, yeah she uses some damn big words." Shortie chuckled at this.

"What's she like? If she's anything like Davie, she must be smart. " This one was easy. Evy has to be the smartest girl I've ever meet.

"She's very smart, and quite…_very_ quite." She popped up a bit in excitement. I don't know why she finds my life so fun to hear.

"So you've talked to her then?"

"Well kinda _I_…"

"You're scared to talk to her? You're intimidated by her shyness. So you don't know what to say to her! _AWWWW_ you like her! That's so sweet." She had that 'I figured you out' look on her face. She actually had some of it right. I didn't know what to say to her. "Is she pretty? I mean compared to you last girl you got in bed…who was she…Angel? She was fucking ugly!" surprisingly, when I think back to it, my first thought with Evy was not to get her in bad, which is my usual mission with girls. I must be sick…this is all that stupid know-it-all's fault.

"Angel was ugly, _but_ she had nice boobs. Envy's 100 times more pretty then her." I can't believe I just said that. Well it's not like I'm lying. I just cannot believe I said it out loud. I looked at Shortie and for some stupid reason she was beaming. "What?" she looked so damn proud of herself.

"See Evy, I told yeah he thought you were pretty." I spun to face the doorway, there stood Race, not a problem with me, but it was Evy behind him that made me want to punch my sister.


End file.
